vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sentry
Summary The Sentry (Robert "Bob" Reynolds) is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character first appears in The Sentry #1 (Sep. 2000) and was created by Paul Jenkins and Jae Lee, with uncredited conceptual contributions by Rick Veitch. Empowered by the enigmatic Professor's secret formula, high school student Robert Reynolds became a superhuman. After trouncing the school bully who had tormented him, Reynolds sewed together a costume and made his debut as the heroic Sentry. One of very few super heroes active during the years just prior to the Fantastic Four's emergence, Sentry gained new importance when the new wave of heroes rose to prominence. Almost instantly deducing Spider-Man's secret identity, Sentry became a role model for the young hero, as well as an ally to the X-Men, an equal to Reed Richards and a friend to the outcast Hulk. The Sentry even battled Dr. Doom alongside the Fantastic Four and defeated his greatest enemy, the General, with the X-Men's aid. During this period, the Sentry married the love of his life, Lindy, and took the young Scout as his sidekick; but the arrival of the Void, a shadowy monster that exploited its enemy's greatest fears, ended the Sentry's charmed life. The Void nearly killed Scout, drove Hulk into a rampage, and murdered over one million people in Manhattan. Discovering that the Void had been the dark aspect of his own powers, the Sentry teamed with Reed Richards and Dr. Strange to create a system which made Earth's entire population, themselves included, forget all about the Sentry. With the Sentry inactive and forgotten, the Void vanished Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 4-C | 4-A Name: The Sentry/Robert Reynolds/The Void Origin: Marvel Comics, Sentry #1 Gender: Male Classification: Human enhanced by chemical serum (a much more powerful version of the one used on Captain America) | Angel of Death Age: In his 30s or 40s Destructive Capacity: At least Planet Level+ | At least Star Level+ | Star System Level+ Range: Melee range (human form, w/shapeshifting can extend himself for hundreds of kilometers), Solar System+ w/telepathy and energy attacks, potentially universal w/direct molecule manipulation Speed: Massively FTL (often shown flying at many times the speed of light, crossing interstellar distances and fighting Herald level characters) Durability: At least Planet Level+ | At least Star Level+ | Likely Star System Level+ (his regeneration also helps him a lot) Durability feats include: *Tanking an angry Savage Hulk attack *Momentarily resisting an escaping Cosmic Cube's energies (doubles as a strength feat, even an incomplete Cube lacking proper shape can emit cosmic radiation that affects matter on the molecular level) *Resisting multiple punches from World War Hulk *Resisting fighting the Collective, which was powered by the energies of millions of Earth mutants (including Xorn and Magneto) and had taken down the Herald level Binary Ms. Marvel moments before *Resisting multiple attacks from Thor *During his fight against Genis-Vell in the Microverse (where planets are subatomic-sized) that released enough power to be visible in the regular universe, emerging from it relatively unscathed If his durability is breached, the current Sentry's regeneration makes him extremely hard to kill. Feats include: *Receiving a Kree gun headshot (getting up and regenerating when he felt like it) *Getting magically blown up (reappearing from it whole) *Throwing himself into the Sun and regenerating his burned to the bones body on the spot (despite his suicidal mental state) *Regenerating from an atom while being inside the Sun over and over and over again *Molecule Man's repeated attempts to kill him (from which he reformed in short notice) Strength: Class Y+ Strength feats include: *Breaking all the Hulk's bones with his Void tendrils *Flying right past the Crimson Bands of Cytorrak spell of Dr. Doom *Overpowering Ares and ripping him in half *Overpowering Thor, then bringing down Asgard *Overpowering Terrax the Tamer, breaking his hand and planetbusting axe *Breaking Dr. Doom's full-strength forcefields and armor *Making the Void keep many of Earth's heroes (Avengers including Thor, as well as the Fantastic Four, X-Men and others) and villains busy with his tendrils, including breaking the Hulk's bones, while engaging the Sentry at the same time (basically Robert Reynolds fighting with himself), before his attacks started getting stronger *Making the Void damage a constantly boosted Dr. Strange forcefield also propped by Iron Man and Invisible Woman (while ignoring the attacks of Black Bolt and his Inhumans, Namor, the Human Torch, the Thing, multiple X-Men, Avengers and others) Stamina: Likely limitless (before realizing the nature of his powers and when not unleashing his full power he only lost his superpowered state after an extended brawl against World War Hulk while also expending enough energy for Hulk to reverse into his human Bruce Banner form despite his anger, the current Sentry can keep fighting with no power loss even after having his body destroyed multiple times) Standard Equipment: CLOC sentient computer system that feeds him information from all over the world and prioritizes what emergencies he should handle Intelligence: Technological genius (the Sentry helped to design his Watchtower along with Reed Richards and built a robotic dog stronger than the Thing and Wendigo, the Void built or created his own twisted parody of the Watchtower and CLOC, including drones capable of hurting the Sentry) and mentor to heroes in the past, but can be impaired by his psychoses and insecurities Combat Record: Has beaten people such as Terrax, who can slice planets in half, and slugged it out with World War Hulk. With the Void, he has beaten Molecule Man, a cosmic cube being. Powers and Abilities: Through psionic and molecular manipulation has super strength, speed, durability and senses (could hear someone calling him on the other side of the Earth and perceive people's auras and other energies), flight, can survive in space, doesn't need sleep, air, food or water, immunity to virus, telepathy (see Other for feats), telekinesis (his mind holds his physical powers together), energy manipulation (like drawing on ambient energy, calming the Savage Hulk with his aura and sometimes displaying energy physiology), forcefields, constructs, energy projection and omnidirectional attacks, elemental manipulation and weather manipulation, thunderclaps, dimensional travel, invisibility, intangibility, shapeshifting, transmutation (see Other for matter manipulation feats), can devour souls, can empower others, regeneration (low-godly), immortality (types 1, 3 and 4), his body's atoms are an instant ahead of the current timeline (and their nature was unknown to Molecule Man relative to all the molecules he had experienced) Weaknesses: He's mentally unstable and a relapsing drug addict, prone to be manipulated by the cunning w/knowledge of him (like hacking CLOC to overwhelm and deceive him with false disaster information, which gave him a guilt trip and freaked him out into inaction for hours). He becomes weaker if his mental state wavers/loses confidence (similar to Gladiator, the Void persona tends to be more confident), dumping him in the Negative Zone (a dimension where all matter is negatively charged) massively depowers the Sentry (not the Void persona, it's unknown if this still affects him), he lacks the experience and finesse with his powers that Molecule Man has Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Sun dumping:' Sentry grabs and throws his enemy into the Sun '-The Void:' A cosmic monster created by Robert Reynolds with his molecular powers after he drank the Sentry serum, to embody the negative parts of him that he can't control and were accentuated by the serum. In the past he materialized on his own as a separate entity that balanced the Sentry's heroics with evil, or was directly created when Reynolds believed him to be around. He lost power and faded when Reynolds willed it after achieving mental stability and dominion of himself or when Sentry mindwiped himself and everybody else after the Void was becoming too independent and powerful, also being defeated by Sentry when their balance was broken (after the Void killed more people than the Sentry saved). But the Void always returned on his own as long as Sentry existed, in fact every seen incarnation of the character has displayed varying degrees of the Void in order to be able to act against his enemies even when performing heroics. During the events of Secret Invasion the Sentry and the Void personas merged again, with the Void starting to assert dominance throughout the events of Dark Reign (especially manifesting after Sentry suffered mental trauma or severe physical damage), culminating with the Void getting released during the events of Siege. It was also lately shown that the Void and the Sentry's power is the Judeo-Christian God, or that Robert Reynolds became empowered by an equivalent force '-Infinitendrils:' Black tendrils he can sprout from his body or from dark clouds he creates with his molecular powers. They can attack physically, make stuff explode on contact or phase into people to take control of their minds, inflict traumatic visions of their past, present and future or eat their souls -Telepathy feats include: *Shielding his mind from Absorbing Man's powers *Mentally terrorizing the Super Adaptoid with the Void when she tried to copy his powers *Repeatedly mindwiping Earth and beyond for years (including people like Professor X and Dr. Doom) of any memory and knowledge of himself, unlocking these memories globally or to select individuals (including implanting many of his memories into a comic book writer's mind) *Mentally torturing the Hulk *Breaking free from Dr. Strange's black magic illusions *Forcing Emma Frost and Professor X (both Omega-level mutants) to work together in order to reach and influence his subconscious (Robert Reynolds) for a split second (through Emma's prior experience and work with him) while Sentry was distracted, the Void then overwhelming and compromising Emma's telepathy with just a remaining psionic sliver of himself -Matter manipulation feats include: *Creating beings like the Void monster and the Sentry superhero, both being imbued with the personality aspects of Robert Reynolds best suited to each *Making the Sentry cure his psychiatrist's daughter, and the Void inflict cancer on a random woman, later subconsciously resurrecting his dead wife *Manipulating and destroying the body of the post-retcon Molecule Man *While throwing a tantrum, manipulating his Watchtower to either punish his wife or protect her from the attack -The Sentry's true power being stated to be anywhere from a thousand to a million exploding suns is only a Silver Age hyperbole character tag (similar to Superman being called the Man of Steel), outdated and not indicative of a particular limit or mechanism to his powerset, since it was in use when his powers were mostly assumed to be Sun-based. Him being stated to have fought Galactus to a standstill once (which was later stated to have happened with the help of powerful mutant Nate Grey/X-Man should remain a nonfeat as long as details on the state of Galactus and the fight itself remain unknown Other: Respect Thread Key: Base | Voidtry | Void Notable Victories -Bleachverse (Bleach) -Broly (Dragon Ball Movies) - Broly Profile -The Flash (DC Comics) -Invincible (Image Comics) - Invincible Profile -LSSJ Broly and Odin Force Thor (Note: This was Sentry at his most powerful) -Silver Surfer (Marvel Comics) - Silver Surfer Profile -SSJ4 Goku (Dragon Ball GT) - GT Son Goku Profile -Superman and Captain Marvel Jr. (DC Comics) - Superman Profile -Touhou cast (Touhou) Notable Losses -Id (Xenogears) -Monarch (DC Comics) -Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) - Phoenix Ikki Profile -Superman Prime (DC Comics) Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Characters Category:Immortals Category:Anti-heroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users